1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure, and more specifically, to a support structure for supporting a computer device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, a portable computer, such as a tablet computer, is wildly used in daily life. Since the portable computer is convenient for a user to carry, it has replaced a desktop computer to become the main tool for performing digital operations (e.g. processing paperwork or browsing Internet).
In general, a user needs to directly hold a portable computer (e.g. a tablet computer) by hand for performing digital operations. When the user wants to put the portable computer on a table for using over a long time, the prior art usually utilizes an external support frame to support the portable computer. However, the said external support frame usually has a complicated structural design and is inconvenient in assembly and disassembly. Furthermore, since the said external support frame additionally needs to have a containing space formed thereon for containing the portable computer, it also has a larger volume so as to cause the user much inconvenience in carrying.